Papa
by infy
Summary: Looking back after Ina's wedding, Tadakatsu reflects on fond memories he had of his daughter.


He'd scoff at the men and women who said she would break him down. The strongest warrior in the land turn into a weakling by something the size of his forearm... and pigs should someday sprout wings and take flight. The very thought of it made him scoff; even so, a part of him suspected it would be the case. He was, after all, no idiot. Even while he knew she was around but not yet seen he felt a certain sensation rising in his belly-I must fight, protect, keep safe what is dear to me, and I must start with the both of them. I haven't met her yet, and I must. I must meet her.

And the very moment he was finally able to touch her, he cradled her delicately-met her eyes, held her in his arms, she grasped at his finger-my goodness, what a grip she has-and held it firmly... defeat was inevitable. She was holding his finger and yet already had him wrapped around hers.

The fair few drunks he had met in his lifetime had always jibed at him about it, and sooner or later he had to respond. He has a policy in place in his mind about standing up for what you believe in, you know. Policies are not easy to get around. They ask what made him so weak-perhaps different words may have been used, ones that he didn't like repeating because they were foul-which was a silly question in the first place to ask a warrior of national renown. Of course, the drunks (emphasis on that descriptor there) have no shame.

"What's so great about her?"

And he wishes they hadn't said that. He swallows what is in his cup. And he takes a breath and speaks.

The strongest of people come in the most caring of bodies. The father and the daughter share a bond greater than any other. "What, you ask, is so great about her? I can tell you."

Her great strength even as a small child, as she gripped his finger tightly and would not let go as if she were holding onto life itself, as if she knew that it was him who granted her this beautiful and tragic gift of being alive even only for a day; she recognized even then the burden and joy of the responsibility of life, of the unwavering spirit of the Honda family, even before she knew his name... incredible the power of her soul.

Her great resolve as a young girl, as she skipped over rocks and stains of blood on the wood floor-one strike from his spear would surely end her, and as he trained there were no obstacles keeping him from doing so-she approached him with nothing but a flower in her hand and a gaptoothed smile, the same flower sticking out of her hair as the one in her hand. For you, papa, I hope you like it, and he did of course, immediately kneeling and discarding every shred of tension in his body as he cradled the petals lightly in his giant hands; her incredible power to immediately soften the scowl on his face, replacing any and all tension with the smile he never realized he had until his eyes met hers, never ceased to amaze him.

Her great intelligence as she drew back the string on her bow, her muscles tightening, her eyes narrowing, her concentration set on nothing but success, and how she would accept absolutely nothing short of it. The light in her eyes and the ecstatic cheers of victory as she hit the target dead-center for the very first time. How the first thing she did was run and hug papa for teaching her how.

Her great beauty as she emerged in the hooded kimono before her wedding, how she approached her father demurely. Her voice as she thanked him for everything, the look she gave him that brought out his smile and teary eyes and weeping heart as he told her that she looked just like her mother. She approached the bridegroom calmly, with a smile, knowing that for the good of her family, for the good of the land, she must sacrifice her very body and soul if need be. And with a close of her eyes, with the hint of a sigh that sounded somewhere between contentedness and apprehension, she bound the Sanada and the Honda in alliance. All for her father, for her country, for the fear of the future. And he could not be more proud.

He finally takes a breath.

"You wish to know what is so great about her?" he finally speaks, calmly rising from the seat he had taken.

"She is my daughter. I must protect her with all I am worth, because she is my light. I cared nothing for this world until she came into it. And for that, I cannot thank her enough."


End file.
